


Between Guns & Lust

by asmolguavafruit



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Claiming, Clyde Logan - Freeform, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Clyde and Flip both want the main character, Clyde is kinky, Crime boss antagonist, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Flip Zimmerman - Freeform, Flip Zimmerman is a horny bastard, Flip and Clyde are jealous of one another, Flip and Clyde want to change that, Flip is a cop and Clyde is a criminal, Main character is emotionally unavailable, Multi, Murder, Murderous main character Family, Police, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive twins, Public Sex, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Smutt, Soft Clyde, Soft Clyde Logan, Teasing, Threesomes, Twins Clyde and Flip, cocky Flip, jealous Flip, slowish burn, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmolguavafruit/pseuds/asmolguavafruit
Summary: Kailani was desperately trying to avoid getting caught up in her father's work, taking extreme measures to avoid her own legacy. Moving to the town of Lynchburg Virginia and getting a job at the front desk in the Lynchburg police station was the first step away, the next was meeting what she thought was the same man. Little did she know there were two, and both twins had their sights set on her. It would be her exposure on the line if tangled in the wrong mess at the wrong time with either one of them.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lynchburg was beautiful at night the lights of the city were bright, it made Kailani squint occasionally. The air was warm in Virginia, which to be honest wasn't something she was used to since Colorado was cold most of the time. Kailani's hair whipped around as the air flooded into her windows as she drove, the night was nice and calm as she made her way to Madison heights. Despite up and leaving with no notice to her family where she was going, she wasn't nervous in the slightest. She knew they'd find her eventually and she'd have to leave again. Everywhere was temporary for Kailani, she took a couple of deep breaths as the drive grew tiresome. She hadn't been able to eat or sleep for a day since she needed a quick escape. Lynchburg wasn't a town people spend their weekend vacation or take their children to play and experience life, and it surely wasn't somewhere her father would think of looking which is exactly why she chose Lynchburg. 

Kailani's POV

Fuck. I'm growing too tired now that I've been awake for more than 15 hours, I probably shouldn't be driving. As I drove through Lynchburg I saw a couple of inns but it's too late now they're way behind me, a sigh escapes my lips. I furrow my brows shaking my head awake pushing away any doubt that I could develop; another one will pop up soon I'm still fairly in the populated part of town. The road grows dark and the sounds of crickets begin to fill my ears instead of the rush of cars and bustling of shops with few people, I must be leaving the main part since my new house is a couple more hours away. 

I squit slightly as the dark road in the distance isn't so dark anymore and the lights of some form of civilization come into my vision. I pull into a small motel with a couple of different rooms, it looks beaten down from the outside but I'm desperate for some sleep. I'll take anything at this point. I pull up in front of the office to make sure my car doesn't get stolen since it's the middle of the night, I close my door and walk into the office hearing the little bell ring as I enter. I'm surprised by the interior, it's sleek white floors and beautiful chandelier make it seem so different than the outside. The desk is sleek black with a painting on the wall behind, I ring the bell.

"Um...hi?" I say a little loudly just in case there's a person in the back like most hotels or motels have. 

"Be right with you sugar!" A thick southern accent of a woman fills my ears, I on instinct sigh slightly a tightness in my muscles relax, only a little. A woman slightly taller than me but certainly skinnier walks out and leans against the black desk. "You're not from 'round here are you?"

I clear my throat. "No, I'm not. Do you have any rooms available?" 

"No sorry take a look at the parkin' lot, we're all filled up." I furrow my brows slightly and turn around to see a parking lot with a couple of cars but not many. I turn back to her smiling slightly. "Not too keen on jokes huh sugar? Alrighty then." The woman with brown hair sighs and sits down on the chair behind the desk and begins typing, she glances up at me and then behind me and back to me. She looked at my car. 

"That's a mighty fine mobile, you didn't consider driving into town and stayin' at one those fancy getups?"

"I need to sleep now, and the town is the other way from where I'm headed." She's nosy and I don't like it, nosy people tend to be intelligent so I respect her. She's beginning to get on my nerves though. She continues typing and scans a card then places it on the desk. 

"Well, aren't you straight. Where are you headed?"

"Madison Heights."

"Whoo wee, there's some pretty houses up there. You got family here? Or you own it?" 

"I um...it's a family lot. I'm just visiting for a while."

"Lucky you." She says with a smile.

"Room 403 sugar, hope you get where you're going tomorrow. Have a nice stay." She twirls her hair and smiles at me, I glance her up and down for a second. Mellie Logan, what a pretty name it suits her. I give a small smile back at her.

"Thank you, Mellie."

"Anytime. If you need anything I'll be here for the night shift."

I take my key and pop my trunk still feeling Mellie's gaze on me as I grab my one duffel bag and sling it over my shoulder. I walk to the room I was told and open the door locking it behind me. It's a single bedroom with a TV and mini-fridge, as well as some water on the table labeled 'free'. I throw myself on the bed and let myself relax for a moment.

"I'm safe. I'm far away. I can relax for just a second...right." I whisper to myself feeling the warmth of the blankets under me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kailani stirs in her sleep, her breath quickening as she tossed and flinched. She had always had nightmares as a child but usually, for her, the nightmares would cease once she felt safe enough away from her life in Colorado. This wasn't the first time she had fled, she's been running since she turned 18. She would never stay long enough to build a life or relationships with people, so even if she did she could never go back or keep in touch. She'd have to break her own heart to let them go, and every single time for 3 years, she did. That was until the break of 22, after that she never made any more connections, she couldn't live with herself if she did. So she kept to herself and moved on again and again. Nobody could ever really know who she was, she made sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kailani shoots up and throws herself against the wall next to her as a loud knock wakes her up from her sleep. Trying to steady to her breath she shakes her head. 

"Who is it?!" She sighs mentally cursing herself as her statement came out more scared than she realized. 

"It's Mellie sugar. Are you alright? I wanted to invite you to breakfast with me and some people figured someone should show you 'round." Kailani relaxes against the wall, placing her hand on her chest as she walks toward the door. Unlocking the locks she swings open the door, she smiles slightly feeling a pang of longing deep within her. 

"Um. I would but I have to head to my estate and prep for work today so I'm going to have to decline." Kailani stares blankly into Mellie's face making her smile, she nods her head. 

"Right. Here's my number, I'll text you the details for this weekend." Mellie knew that distant stare meant she had seen and been through some shit, Mellie respected that. It created a sense of familiarity between them and that's all Mellie wanted to do for this strange girl. 

Kailani nodded and shut the door once more, she leaned against it and let a deep breath escape as if she wasn't breathing during that whole conversation. For Kailani not making attachments was easy because nobody tried, but when they did even after all these years it still pained her. Even after all these years it still shattered her into pieces, the crippling reality of her loneliness. She threw her bag on the bed and grabbed fresh clothes to shower, she walked over and turned the dial on so hot you could see the steam clouding the mirror making her skin turn a bright shade of pink.

~~~~~~~~

Kailani's POV

I swallow as I pull up to my house, it's big but not so big It will draw attention to me. The land was green with plush grass and some trees, the house was a two-story brown one with white trim, the build modeled after a log cabin. The estate had a small gate that was easy to push open around it. I need to lay low but never uncomfortable, I sigh and close the door to my car and walk up the steps unlocking the door to my house. 

I throw my bag onto the floor and pull out my laptop setting it down on the counter, I try to adjust to the interior of the house. It's less nice than my last house but nicer than my first couple. I jump a little as a buzz comes from my jacket pocket. 

11:00 am, it takes an hour going back into town.

"Fuck I'm gonna be late." I huff and scurry back to my bag, yanking out my black pencil skirt and white flowy blouse, and rush to the nearest bathroom. There's no time to shower so I throw my hair up in a messy ponytail letting some strands frame my face. Strip quickly and slide on my skirt tucking my blouse into it slightly. I wince in the mirror, the blouse buttons distressed from my chest. I shrug and roll my eyes, I can't help the way I look. I swipe my keys and shove them in my pocket.

~~~~~~~

"Shit shit shit shit." Kailani fumbles with her bag as she speeds walks up the steps of the police station, She tugs her hair tighter and takes a deep breath as she enters the station. She walks up to the desk, where she finds a small woman typing on a computer. Kailani clears her throat. 

"Hello, I'm here to see Cheif bridges. My name is-"

"Miss Clearwater, you're late." Kailani turns around to meet with Cheif bridges in the doorway leading into the offices.

"Yes sir, I got lost trying to get here. My apologies, it won't happen again." Bridges huffs and nods his head into the offices. Kailani trails behind him walking without making eye contact with any of the other officers, the amount of testosterone making a part of her feel right at home. Growing up she was never surrounded by any females, and the male gaze never bothered her because she was always above them; if anything they feared her and who she represented.

"Right this way Miss Clearwater." Bridges gestured into his office, Kailani took a seat in the chair in from of his desk and watched out the corner of her eye as he gave the staff a death stare. Bridges huff and walks over sitting in the chair across from her, placing his hand on his forehead. "Miss Clearwater I would just like to say I do not tolerate tardiness for this job, to be quite frank we need the organization around here."

Kailani stiffens, she isn't offended by his words just annoyed at herself for taking such a low position just to lay low. She knows she can do better than just keep the men organized, but she has to keep a low profile for a while she tells herself. "Understood Cheif. I've read through the position." 

"Yes I'm sure, you won't be going through the case files in this department though." Kailani squints slightly. "You'll be analyzing the cases for the detectives, placing them with the right detectives." 

Kailani swallows. "Sir that wasn't the position I signed up for. I was only hired to type up data and organize files and evidence." Bridges waves his hand to her. 

"Yes I know, but I took a deeper look into your work experience. Miss Clearwater, you must be aware of the qualifications you presented me correctly?" Kailani nods. 

"Then I see it fit that you are to do organization for evidence and such, along with analyzing the cases and placing them with detective you see fit. You have a good background in detective analytics Miss Clearwater. Why waste them." 

Kailani unclenches her fist as he gets up and begins to walk toward the door. She gets up as well following him, she stops in the open doorway looking at an orange file in Bridges' hand. "This will be your first case Miss Clearwater, the detectives are already assigned so you don't start over your head." Kailani softly grips the file her gaze on the ground. "Detective Zimmerman's desk is over there. Good luck Miss Clearwater, not that you'd need it of course." 

"Thank you sir." Kailani flinches as the door closes behind her, she gazes at the orange file in her grasp. She sighs aggressively.

"..so much for laying low on intelligence huh Kay." She mocks herself. She looks up at the desk Bridges has pointed too earlier gazing at the back of a head with thick black wavy locks, she rolls her eyes seeing some of the female workers talking with him. 'Great a ladies man.' She begins to walk over feeling the stares from the other detectives, she turns to one of them shooting them a glare that makes him jump. She smiles to herself knowing she asserted her dominance fairly easily. 

The clicks of her heels fill the room, Flip turns his head slightly as he hears them grow close. He smirks and spins his chair around only for his smirk and confident posture to drop as soon as he sees her. She extends her hand out to him, he is still dumbstruck. 

"Kay Clearwater. I'll be your case analyst, you must be detective Zimmerman." Flip's heart beats out of his chest as he stares at her, with every word coming from her mouth making his heart skip a beat. Flip has seen beautiful women but her, she took his breath away. Her piercing eyes, her free-falling hair, her figure, the energy radiating from her made his veins tingle. He snaps out of his haze and stands up slowly watching her as he gets up, he realizes he's much bigger than her. For a second he sees her hard exterior break in surprise he assumes. 

He grips her hand firmly. "Folks around here call me flip, but my name is detective Philip Zimmerman."


	3. Chapter 3

Kailani swallows as she feels the grip of flips hand, her heart beginning to beat in her ears. She pulls away quickly keeping her serious exterior. "Pleasure. I will normally be working down in evidence but if you need me I'll be at my desk over there." 

Kailani points at the desk with her last name, she looks back up to flip his eyes dark with curiosity that makes Kailani shiver. Kay nods and walks more quickly than she had planned to her desk, she shuffles through her bag placing things on her desk and rearranging them. She doesn't flinch this time as heavy footsteps walk toward her desk, she fakes shuffling in her bag until she sees a pair of shoes standing in front of her. 

Kailani leans up and glares at the blonde man leaning against her desk with a smile. "Hey, you're the newbie right? I'm Connor Warner, Detective Warner to you birdie." The blonde man winks at Kailani as she rolls her eyes but extends her hand out anyway. 

"Clearwater. Case analyst and evidence."

The detective's eyebrows furrow and he steps back not leaning on her desk anymore. "A pretty little thing like you a case analyst?" He scoffs and turns around laughing, a couple of other men laughing shortly. "Why don't you go clean my desk off birdie and leave the real work to the big boys. For a looker like you, I might even offer to take you out sometime if you're lucky." 

"No thank you, I would never go out with you." Kay retracts her hand and begins shuffling in her bag again and pulling things out, shrugging off the arrogance of the man in front of her. She couldn't care less about dating him or anyone else, she had to keep distance as much as possible, and right now it currently wasn't very hard for her to do so. The blonde man's face grew red as a tomato from the outright rejection, he hears the snickers of his fellow colleagues growing angry with Kay. He grits his teeth and smirks to himself, he squats on his knees in front of her giving her a smug smile. She cock her eyebrow at him as he looks at her.

"Aw common birdie, you know I could show you a good time if you just relax a little." The blonde man reaches his hand out to touch her bare thigh, and two things happen. Flip is suddenly out of his chair once more with his hand about to grip the detective's shoulder, but he watches as Kay grabs his wrist and turns it over with one quick motion making the blonde detective yelp in pain. 

Kay digs her nails into his wrist, her stiletto claws almost drawing blood. When the detectives face has an expression of fear she releases, throwing him back. He falls back onto Flip's shoes. "Don't ever try and touch another woman like that, or else next time I won't be so nice. Men like you have no place in this world. Arrogant and Prideful men, never find good women. Ever." Kailani returns to face her desk inputting her information into her computer seemingly acting as if nothing had happened in the first place. 

Detective Warner grips his wrist and looks back upon to who he fell on, he stumbles off flip's shoes and fixes his shirt. He looks at flip. "This bitch is crazy you better watch out Flip, good luck with this one." Flip grabs his shoulder as he begins to walk past, Warner looking at Flip with confusion.

"Watch yourself Connor, you're lucky it wasn't me who had ahold of your wrist just now." 

"Is that a threat Zimmerman?"

"You're damn straight it was Warner. I mean it." Warner scoffs and pushes past Flip's grip on his shoulder, Flips turns to Kay and walks closer to her desk pulling up a chair. Kailani looks as flip as he does so, her heart beginning to quicken slightly which she pushes off as anxiety from the blonde pervert. 

"Are you okay?" Flip's deep voice rumbles in her ears, she parts her lips slightly finally getting a closer look at his features. His thick black locks in a middle part, freckled face, his plump lips and broad nose complimenting his face. He's gorgeous. Kay turns her gaze away slightly.

"Fine. I can handle myself you know, I've dealt with worse men than the likes of him." 

Flip looks at the ground and smiles slightly.

"I figured so, you got some slick moves there Clearwater. Any idea how those skills exist and you're working a desk job?" 

Kay smiles slightly, Flip taking in every movement in her face. Every bit of emotion he can pry out of her, he wants it all. 

"Guess I'm just really good at hiding it." 

"Seems so." Flip smiles back at her, she gulps and looks back onto her desk and grabs the file from earlier handing it to flip. "Since I'm your case analyst do you mind going over it with me before I deep dive? Bridges made sure I had a case that was already in progress so I'm not in over my head." 

Flip clears his throat. "Of course. Would you want to meet and Jonny's after you're done unloading, it's the local bar? We can talk more then, I have another case with my partner to handle."

"Sure." Kay grabs a pen and sticky note off her desk and slides the paper and pen flip's way. "I don't know my way around yet, can you write down the-"

"No problem." Flip scribbles down the address and time. "See you then Clearwater." Flip slides it back to Kay, his chair creaking as his big full figure puts the chair back and walks to another man across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Kay gazes out the window at the dark streets of Lynchburg while placing her knick-knacks on the window seal, then packing up her bag and tossing it over her shoulder. She turns back to her desk seeing Flip waiting in the doorway with a lit cigarette in his mouth, he notices her walking toward him and takes a drag, and then puts it out after.

Kay raises her eyebrow at him. "A smoker huh? Did you know 15.9 percent of smokers get lung cancer detective? Are you willing to put your life on the line for a piece of paper with nicotine in it?" Kay looks at Flip up and down with a straight face, sizing up his height and body stature that made her heart race. She admitted he was a very attractive man. If she could she would show more interest in him, but the memory of years ago haunted her and shut those interests down instantly.

Flip stand up straight making Kay gulp slightly, flip noticing and giving her a smirk. "I wasn't aware you cared Clearwater, it's sweet of you really." Flip leaned down slightly now hovering over Kay's face their breaths mixing and her breathing getting noticeably faster. He smirks again and turns around throwing his cigarette bud in the trash. 

"I'll see you at Johnny's Clearwater, don't make me wait." Flip smirked again for himself, knowing he had full intention to have Kailani Clearwater wrapped around his finger so he could worship every inch of her. Little does he know Kay intends to make it extremely hard for Flip to do so, or at least she will try.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kay takes a deep breath attempting to shake off her nerves she so blatantly acquired from her interaction with Flip, the goosebumps on her skin the way, he smelled filled her nose, his eyes from afar looked brown but he was so close she could tell they were hazel. Getting out of her car she examines the bar, the exterior stacked logs like a cabin with neon lights pouring out of it.

"How Virginia." Kay huff and smiles slightly at the bar that she knows is probably part of home to the locals. Her heels clack as she walks up the wooden steps almost tripping on her way up, she shivered slightly as she hadn't thought to bring a blazer with her. Kay smiles slightly at the rowdy people of Virginia playing pool and sitting around the bar, she looks around the tables and booths and spots flip's red flannel hanging on a chair. She walks over to it and looks around for flip not seeing him anywhere she picks up his flannel and examines it.

"I see you found my flannel." Flip's voice makes her skin crawl in a good way, Kay smiles slightly hoping he wouldn't say. She's surprised she had heard him over the chatter, she turned around to face flip his smirk filling his face with another cigarette in his mouth.

"Here I was about to think you were kidnapped." Kay said with a slight smirk. "Shall we?" She hands flip his flannel and gestured to the table, flip taking a drag and nodding as she walked to a different chair. He throws his flannel on and takes the seat his shirt was on.

"We shall. You want the long or the short version?"

"Start with the short and then we'll expand later if I have questions after I go home and read the file." Kay crosses her legs and her hand gestures for Flip to continue.

"So I've been tracking this crime lord for months right, but this fucker is good so all my leads have come up dead. Literally and figuratively. For some reason, all the leads that I've gotten over the past month or so have been scattered and have been way off from what they usually do."

Kay's face furrows slightly. "Sounds interesting. Almost like for some reason they got thrown off."

"Sounds like bullshit that's what it sounds like. The case is so open-ended none of the other detectives want to help me out, those lazy asses. Something's fucking up here, I can feel it." Flip takes another drag. Kay watches as Flip grows irritated as he spoke about the case.

Now I know why he made me a case analyst for this case. She thinks.

"It looks like it's one of those cases where there's too much information for such a little case file, not many detectives can handle cases like those." Kay folds her arms onto the table. "I admire you Flip." Kay says with a straight face, she was trying to hold in the genuine compliment on him as a person. For the first time, Flip didn't catch she was holding something back. Mostly because some people across the bar had called for his attention.

Kay watches as flip's face lights up for only a second and then hardens shortly after, he takes a long drag of his cigarette as if he were trying to rally up the courage to walk over there. Eventually, he turns to Kay. "If you'll excuse me for a moment Clearwater." Kay nods and watches as Flip hurries over to a brown-haired woman so looks faintly familiar, but nothing that piques Kay's interest as she's usually overly paranoid about seeing people she knows.


	5. Chapter 5

Kay feels a buzz in her pocket and takes out her phone to see what is it. She usually doesn't buy phones anymore since it makes tracking her way easier, but for the job she has now she felt it was a necessity to have one. Her face furrows as a news alert from Manhattan New York reads "Manhattan living complex burned to the ground as civilians are left for dead."

Kay swallows feeling her blood start to boil. "You just have to murder innocent people wherever you go do you..." Although she can't deny part of her felt relief because it means he was two years behind where she was now. She had time, and it made her relax slightly. Kay scrolls through the article with black and white images of the burned complex, the burned bodies of the innocents. It makes Kay sick seeing all the death that followed her, it's why she chose to buy a house the past two skips so when he did find her there would be no death. So engrossed in the article she doesn't notice Flip return with someone.

*10 minutes before flip returned*

"Philip Philip over here!" The brown-haired woman yells, she watches as flip's face lightens and hardens as he sees who's manning the bar tonight.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Clearwater." Flip grumbles as he fixes his flannel walking over to the woman. She embraces him deeply, Flip hugs her back just as deeply.

"My god Flip, you feel as big as a horse. I didn't know you were in this part of town, why haven't you called?"

"Sorry, Mel I've been busy back at the station. Clyde stayin' out of trouble?" Flip huffs leaning against the bar, as Clyde makes drinks for some folks across the other side.

"As well as we Logans can be. We miss our brother, even if Clyde won't say it and I know you won't either." Flip scoffs and takes another drag then putting it out and flinging it into the ashtray nearby.

"Mel you know me and Clyde don't get along. He's a criminal."

"He's your brother Flip. Our brother, the sooner you get over your high and mighty cop shit the better your relationship will be. Just like mom wanted." Mel places her hand on Flip's shoulder, he smiles slightly at her.

Flip tenses slightly hearing the voice behind him. "Still the same old flannel I see." Flip turns around to see Clyde staring at him while pouring Mel another drink.

"Still the one-armed bartender I see." Flip looks down for a second. Clyde doesn't mind the comment from his twin brother, he knew how strained their relationship was and didn't want to stir up any trouble.

"Glad to see your doin' well Flip. What's the occasion, you never come to the bar on a work night." Clyde grabs a shot glass and Flip's favorite whiskey and pours him one sliding it toward him; a peace offering some might say.

"Thanks. Your accent still as southern as ever." Flip grabs the shot and shoots it down, clearing his throat after. "Just discussing some casework with the newbie CA." Clyde looks behind Flip and swallows his lips parting slightly. Clyde's eyes gaze upon Kay, her burgundy hair in a messy ponytail, her flushed cheeks.

"Newbie huh? She must be pretty qualified if she's your CA already." Clyde grabs the shot glass, and begin to pour Mel another.

"Oh! Wait I know her! She stayed at the hotel the other night, she was the one I invited to breakfast. The poor thing seemed so lonely, she was horribly tired as if she could never get sleep." Mel pouted her lip and lit up and looked to Flip. "Introduce us!"

Flip scoffed. "No."

"Why not you asshole? Tryin' to keep that honey all to yourself huh?" Mel nudged Flip making him roll his eyes and grumble.

"No. I'm trying to keep it professional, not introduce her to my family." 

"I don't see the problem with it." Clyde chimes in looking back and forth between Mel and Flip. Clyde can feel Flip shooting daggers into him but he couldn't care less, he just wanted to meet her. Flip wasn't an idiot he knew Clyde wanted to meet her, and part of him grew angry at himself for even coming here with Kay. Flip rangled in his possessiveness and sighed running his hand across his face. 

"Fine." Clyde's heart jumped, so did Flip's. 

*Present time*

"Be nice would you, she's my CA." Flip whispers to his brother and step-sister. Flip watches at she's in her own little world staring at her phone, she's beautiful...to them both. 

"I'll be right back I gotta use the shack real quick." Mel says with a smile as she walks away from the bar.

Flip walks with his brother over to Kay's table, flip clearing his throat. "Kay, this is my twin brother Clyde. Clyde, This is Kay Clearwater the newbie case analyst." 

Kay snaps out of her trance and looks up at Flip. "Sorry, what did you sa-" Or in fact who she thinks is Flip.

"Nice to meet you darlin'" Clyde says with a soft smile. Kay gulps very openly, her mouth opening a bit in confusion.

There's two!? She screams in her head.

Clyde smirks slightly as he notices her nervousness, Flip growls lowly to himself as her eyes dart in between them both. Kay's mouth-watering slightly as she sees a replica of Flip in front of her, except his hair is flipped to the side, his thick southern accent filling her ears, and one of his arms looks mechanical. She's quiet as she practically drools over both of these tall large men in front of her, clearing her throat she stands and extends her arm to Clyde.

"Nice to meet you, Clyde." She shakes Clyde's mechanical arm he extends out to her. 

So it is mechanical, she thinks.

She regains her composure and looks at Flip. "I would say I didn't know you had a brother but I just met you hours ago so that wouldn't make much sense."

Flip smiles slightly chuckling lowly. "Well, I have a step-sister too."

"Here! Hiya sugar it's nice to see you again." Mel comes up in between the two men with her hand on her hip. Kay's face smiles with amusement, Clyde and Flip practically melt. 

"What a small world. Nice to see you too Mellie." Kay says with the small still on her face.


End file.
